


Begin again [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well...i guess lyrics are a very good plot^^ in brief Cas loves Dean, but his feelings are unrequited. And there is Balthazar who has one-sided feelings...well, at first ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin again [vid]




End file.
